tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/BMC - Sketches
For a while now, ever since seeing the sketches by Haz and Data, I've wanted to try my hand at making sketches of my RP characters but never got around to it. I've always liked to draw, ever since school when I did it to escape the boredom of the classroom. Well I finally sat down, grabbed a notebook, a mechanical pencil and an eraser and did it. Below are the results: Harold The first one I did was of my titular character, Harold Burned-Mane. The hardest part of making this sketch was getting the eyes to not look like shit. They ended up being a little slopsided but I didn't want to erase the whole thing and try again, since the war paint would've probably stained the page. His head also ended up a little too small, in my opinion. Darius Next was Darius Septim, the Emperor himself. Personally I think he turned out the best. I didn't have too much issues with drawing him and I was very pleased with how it ended up. Augurius Then I drew Augurius Mede, the Tyrant. I really liked drawing the Emperor's Robes, especially the fur on the shoulders. Though like Harold's sketch I had a lot of trouble with the eyes. Got damn it, it took forever to get them acceptable. However, the worse part about drawing Augurius was getting the lips. I redrew those fucking lips over a dozen times and I still think they look bad. Augurius also ended up with a very long face, the opposite of Harold's problem. Maybe I did it like that because I was overcompensating for my previous mistake. Augurius Redone Because Augurius' face looked like utter garbage, I decided to erase the whole face and redo it, in an attempt to make it not shit. It turned out a lot better in my opinion. The eyes and the eyebrow still look a little weird because I had to redo them multiple times before they were acceptable and my eraser was crap. I gave up on trying to erase it again because if I did the page would have ripped. Balyn I wanted to try my hand at drawing an elf, so I decided to draw Balyn Omoran, the Commander of the Redoran Guard. Like Darius, I'm quite satisfied with the result. I also figured out a way to make mouths not look like garbage by drawing only the upper lip. I'll be using that style with all the other sketches I draw. Bodean Next I drew Bodean Suda, High King of Hammerfell. Drawing him was easy enough, except for the corn-rolls, those were a pain to do. They still look a little weird, but this was the best I could do. His right shoulder is also larger than his left, but when I noticed that I decided to ignore it since it would mean redoing one of the sides of his robes which were a little annoying to draw. Caesar For my next sketch I went with Caesar Autrus, one of the Blades and a main character in the Return of the Septim Dynasty RP. He is supposed to be blonde, but I couldn't do the hair in just outlines or else it would look weird, I haven't figured out a way to do that yet. The Blades armor was also a bit of a pain to draw, but it turned out pretty good. Colored Sketches Darius I decided to try to color one of my sketches using Photoshop to see how it would turn out. For my first try I decided to go with the character that I felt had the best sketch out of the original three that I posted. So I made Emperor Darius in color. Harold My second character that got a colored sketch was my dragonborn, Harold. Just like Darius I'm very with how he turned out. In both sketches the color just really makes the drawing shine. Balyn Next up for coloring I decided on Balyn, to try my hand on an elf. I think the Redoran Commander turned out very well in color as well. Harold-50s A new sketch of Jarl Harold in his 50s, with his new Dragonsteel Armor that he crafted personally. It is during his 50s that Harold reaches the peak of his strength, in terms of physical strength, the Thu'um and magical power. Thoughts? So what do you think of the sketches? Like my drawing style? Any constructive criticism? Also, is there any one of my canons' characters that you'd like me to draw next? Or would you prefer more of one of these three, maybe a version either of them younger or older, on in different armor? Leave your thoughts in the comments below. Category:Blog posts Category:The Burned-Mane Canon